


永远的沙漠之鹰

by mammothsfirtree



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothsfirtree/pseuds/mammothsfirtree
Relationships: Hans Marseille/Hans Stahlschmidt





	永远的沙漠之鹰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marseille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marseille/gifts).



夏洛特疲惫地躺在床上，下身和腹部传来阵阵难以忍受的巨痛。尽管漫长难熬的阵痛过去了，但她已经筋疲力尽，无力发出呻吟，只能微微喘息着获取空气。  
这不是一个分娩的时刻。一战留下的硝烟还没有散尽，家里一贫如洗，孩子的父亲远在意大利为帝国服役。就算这是柏林，街上仍有饥者用乞求的目光向行人讨要食物。她知道好几个年轻女孩晚上外出，不是和男友幽会，年轻的男人都在战场上，而是涂着鲜艳的口红掩饰憔悴的脸蛋和街上的男人做爱，夜很深了才像鬼一样蓬乱着头发回来。开始还矜持着，后来简直变成了荡妇，公然说着晚上放倒了几个男人，毫无顾忌地大声笑着，撩起裙子摇晃屁股勾引男人，指间夹着从嫖客那里要来的香烟。  
夏洛特痛苦地把拳头砸在床上，尽管力气微弱到那只不过是一下轻柔的捶打。这该死的战争，她绝望地想，我很快也要到街上去了，让孩子在家里饿得哇哇大哭。她强忍着不让自己的思绪继续发散，眼泪涌了上来。  
九个月了，一丝关于西格弗里德的消息都没有。军部没有通知，报纸上只有党派纷争的报道。在遥远的意大利，那个坚毅的男人不知是否还活着，还会四肢健全地回家抱着婴儿，哼着童谣安抚她的孩子  
夏洛特颤抖着喘息，形状优美的嘴唇破碎地漏出痛苦得像濒死的人的呻吟。没有尽头的痛苦中，下身的那一团血肉滑了出来。她难以抑制地哭泣起来，不知是出于对沦落街头的恐惧，还是感恩上帝让孩子顺利地来到了人世。

马尔塞尤抱着一只小球穿过熙熙攘攘的街道，在一扇旧木门前停下，敲了敲门：“西布伦，你在吗？”  
他把手里脏兮兮的布球放在地上，一只脚踏上去，摆出了一个帅气的姿势等着木门打开。门有可能会被西布伦的妹妹打开，而他得做好准备迎接这个漂亮的小姑娘。  
门开了一条小小的缝，西布伦的脸显现在窄窄的光亮里。  
“我们要搬家了。”他有些犹豫地说，手指紧紧地扣住木门，双眼不安地看着马尔塞尤：“我不知道我们要搬到哪里去。”  
马尔塞尤惊讶地站直了：“可是你还没教会我颠球呢。”他的金色的眉毛蹙了起来，“你保证过你会教我的。我们还可以一起玩啊，你来找我，或者我来找你。”他的眉毛舒展开来，“我们还能在一起踢球的，而且还会经常见面的。”他笃定地说。  
西布伦犹豫了一会儿：“好吧，”他说，“我不做小狗，我会来找你的。”  
“那来踢球。”马尔塞尤抱起了布球，向街道交叉处走去。  
门缝开得更大了：“今天不可以，今天要收拾东西。或许搬了家我才能和你踢球了。”西布伦微微探出头，“再见。”他向男孩挥了挥手。  
马尔塞尤失望地停住了。现在我该去找谁呢？他想。鲁本生病了，利未去看他的奶奶了……他一边走一边让玩伴的名字糖豆一样在舌尖过了一遍，眼睛亮了起来，他可以和黎贝卡和瑞秋玩。不过女孩子可不愿意踢球，他又兴致索然起来。  
只好回家了，马尔塞尤把球扔到地上，踢着球前进。  
软软的布球一会儿滚到左边，一会儿滚到右边，马尔塞尤小小的身影跟着球在人群中穿梭，然后消失在一扇普通的木门后。  
马尔塞尤一脚将布球踢到墙边：“妈妈，我回来了。”  
夏洛特削着手中的土豆温柔地回应她的儿子：“怎么不多玩一会儿？今天玩得开心吗？”她放下手里的工具和削好的土豆，冲洗了手，然后亲了亲马尔塞尤的脸蛋，“你想看会儿故事书吗？妈妈要做晚饭，或许你可以给英格念故事听。”  
马尔塞尤高兴了起来，他噔噔噔地跑上了楼梯：“我去陪英格玩。”  
英格坐在床上吃着手指。她穿着夏洛特的长袍睡衣，脸蛋圆圆的。马尔塞尤很喜欢捏英格的脸。妹妹的皮肤滑滑的，嫩嫩的，捏起来有弹性又软乎乎的。不过英格看起来并不喜欢被这样对待。她会举起小拳头用力地打马尔塞尤，在马尔塞尤靠近的时候发出尖叫。  
马尔塞尤脱掉了外套和长裤，把衣物放到床脚之前胡乱折了一下布料，然后顺势倒在了床上。英格发出了疑惑的声音，拳头抵在嘴边，像个拳击手一样。马尔塞尤静静地躺着，突然翻身抱住英格，在她的脸上亲了一下。英格对马尔塞尤拳打脚踢，竭力把脸扭到一边，尖利的叫声穿刺了空气。小孩子半点不知分寸，力气全使了出来，马尔塞尤把脸扬起来躲避妹妹的袭击，迫不得已松了手。他拉过被子盖住自己，分了一个被角给英格。英格双腿顶起被角，像是找到了好玩的玩具一样咯咯笑着，将被角蹬起又放下，仿佛被角是杠铃，而她在上下升降这个重物。  
英格玩倦了，于是带着肉窝的小手抓住了马尔塞尤的头发，让马尔塞尤不得不睁开眼睛呵她的痒。英格笑得满脸通红，不停地翻滚着躲避马尔塞尤的手。  
终于，英格累了，马尔塞尤得以安静地把妹妹抱住。  
他轻轻抚着英格的细软的金发。女孩的金发有着丝绸的质感，顺滑柔软。马尔塞尤低低地讲述海的女儿的故事，手缓缓抚摸英格的背哄她睡觉。  
他爱英格，他的小妹妹。只有英格是他的妹妹，马尔塞尤冷冷地想。那个女人和他的父亲生的孩子都是杂种，他只会把他所有听到的脏话送给那个女人的后代。马尔塞尤一想到西格弗里德就生起一阵厌恶。英格还是个婴儿，这个军官家庭的生活因为他军衔的升迁在渐渐宽裕起来，但他竟然就那样离开了他们。他不自觉地搂紧了英格。尽管他还不知道成年男女在床上做了什么，但他近乎本能的知道那一定是不好的事情，不然妈妈怎么会那么生气，愤怒地叫那个女人“婊子”，打了西格弗里德耳光。那是他唯一一次看到妈妈气得发抖，脏话脱口而出。虽然他很想知道“婊子”是做什么的，但他不敢开口，只是偷偷地躲在门框后害怕地看大人吵架。  
马尔塞尤讨厌每一个叫他“野孩子”，笑他长得像女孩的人。在很长一段时间里，马尔塞尤无法出门，也无法走路，西班牙流感几乎夺走他的生命。夏洛特每天流着眼泪哄马尔塞尤吃下苦涩的药片，恐惧着儿子的死亡。  
马尔塞尤不得不在痊愈后重新学习走路。食物的匮乏和身体的虚弱让练习变得艰难，他时常摔倒，不过因为他扶着床沿不断练习，夏洛特不是很担心马尔塞尤会把自己摔得浑身青紫。她收集破布条缝制了护膝，让马尔塞尤不至于因为不断的跌倒而痛得呜呜哭。这个孩子天生就有些固执的小脾气，尽管困难，但还是坚持学习走路。夏洛特甚至想过让马尔塞尤在床上练习走路，她可以把高背的椅子摆在床边充当扶手。不过褥子在被踏上时会凹陷下去，更让虚弱的马尔塞尤立足不稳。当她的小孩终于可以走路时——马尔塞尤歪歪扭扭地走到了餐桌旁，她高兴地奖励了马尔塞尤一个额外的土豆，还有一小袋巧克力糖。  
战争造成的经济萧条使食品价格居高不下，以至于许多家庭仍然延续了战时传统，为了让家里的每一个人都活着，他们都只吃下仅供维持生命的分量，让胃半空着进入睡梦。而一个土豆，就是一个成年人午餐的所有内容。  
马尔塞尤听到夏洛特的呼唤。他知道是晚饭做好了，但他不想动。被窝里很暖和，英格睡得很香，而且他也有些困了。不过他还是轻轻叫醒了英格。  
夏洛特离婚后生活难以为继，失去了收入来源的单亲家庭陷入困顿。她迫于生计让另外一个男人进入了她的小家庭，于是马尔塞尤和英格亲情的空缺被鲁特警官填补上了。马尔塞尤并不排斥这个对他来说十分陌生的男人，虽然他对两个孩子并不关心，不过马尔塞尤有夏洛特就够了，至于英格，他会把小妹妹照顾得好好的。她太小了，生活里只有食物和打闹，西格弗里德对婚姻的不忠还没有伤害到她，他也不会让那些坏孩子欺负她的。  
马尔塞尤把过长的睡袍缠绕在手臂上，英格的下巴靠在他的肩上，小手蜷缩在胸前。他有些吃力地抱着妹妹侧着身子下楼，总是右脚先试探性地踩稳了楼梯才放心地迈下左脚，左臂倚着扶手作为支撑，低头看着下一级木板。  
这样的抱英格的机会很少。夏洛特总是害怕他摔跤，所以禁止他抱着英格四处走动。但英格是那么天真可爱，马尔塞尤忍不住要抱她起来转圈，像他的父亲曾经对他做的那样，让英格飞起来逗她笑。


End file.
